Gongju-nim
by PullBieJoys137
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang Tuan Putri dari kerajaan besar tidak memiliki kriteria seperti seorang bangsawan pada umumnya dan malah terjebak ke dalam lingkaran cinta dengan seorang Pangeran yang sangat sempurna. KYUMIN FF/GS/RnR
1. Chapter 1

Gongju of The Silla

.

.

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, LittleHurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Fanfiction ini murni milik saya dan semua cast dalam cerita adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan Tuhan. Jangan menghujat main cast dalam cerita jika tidak suka. Just Don't Like Don't Read but always remember that no body's perfect. I'm ELF and JOYers every time, everywhere. Thanks for reading, hope you like it. Saranghae~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS (Gender Switch), Typo(s), No Plagiat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This fict is dedicated…**

 **To the world biggest shipper…**

 **The JOYers…**

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang temaram berhiaskan ukiran unik khas Kerajaan Silla yang agung dengan sebuah meja kecil yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai gulungan itu hanya dihuni oleh satu orang saja. Satu orang yang duduk sambil sesekali memijat pangkal hidungnya yang lelah karena terus terfokus pada berkas-berkas penting di hadapannya yang bahkan masih sangat banyak. Konsentrasinya nyaris buyar dengan rasa lelah sampai sebuah seruan tegas terdengar dari balik pintu geser di sampingnya.

"Kepala dayang Paviliun Ratu telah tiba!"

SRETT!

"Hamba memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia Raja." Kepala dayang yang sudah memasuki usia lanjut itu bersujud di depan Raja Youngwon dengan kedua tangan dan keningnya menyentuh lantai. Sang Raja segera menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap tegas pada dayang senior yang masih setia bersujud itu. Ia berdehem pelan.

"Ada apa? Apa Permaisuri baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Tersirat setitik kekhawatiran dari nada suaranya yang bergetar. Sang dayang yang tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya di hadapan Raja mengangguk pelan.

"Permaisuri akan segera melahirkan, Jeonha. Tepat tengah malam." Youngwon membelak kaget selama beberapa saat, namun detik berikutnya seulas senyum tulus tersemat tipis di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku akan ke Paviliun Ratu sekarang." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Youngwon berkata dengan tegas. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu diikuti oleh sang dayang yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Di luar ruangan, para pengawal telah siap dengan barisan panjang dan lentera yang akan mengawal Sang Raja sampai ke Pavilliun Ratu dengan selamat. Senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampan Youngwon belum juga pudar hingga rombongannya tiba di tempat tujuan. Setelah Kepala dayang yang tadi mengikutinya mengumumkan kedatangannya dengan suara lantang, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi ia bergegas masuk, menggeser sendiri pintu yang menghalangi langkahnya dan menghampiri Permaisurinya yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

"Yang Mulia…" Wanita cantik yang merangkap sebagai Permaisurinya itu tersenyum melihat kedatangannya. Dengan langkah pelan dan dengan sedikit kibasan di baju kebesarannya, ia duduk di sisi Permasurinya. Meraih tangan wanita itu dan mendaratkan beberapa kecupan ringan di sana.

"Aku akan di sini, Jungsoo-ah. Menemanimu melahirkan putri kita." Memang kehamilan Permaisuri yang pertama ini telah diramalkan sejak jauh-jauh hari dan menurut ramalan itu mereka akan mendapatkan seorang putri. Youngwon tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu takut, hm…" Jungsoo membalas genggaman tangan Youngwon erat. Ia merasakan kegugupan melanda dirinya mengingat kurang dari dua jam lagi, ia akan berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Tapi ia sudah bersumpah, apapun yang terjadi nanti putrinya harus melihat dunia ini dan juga ayahnya yang tampan. Ia akan berjuang.

"Aku akan memastikan ia melihatmu, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Jungsoo meremas tangan Youngwong dengan erat saat rasa sakit itu terus menderanya hingga nyaris putus asa. Keringat sebesar biji jangung tanpa henti menetes dari pelipis dan seluruh pori-pori di tubuhnya. Wajahnya memucat dengan mata terpejam. Seandainya ia tidak mengingat sumpahnya dan cintanya pada raja, mungkin ia akan memilih untuk menyerah. Ini sakit. Sangat sakit, bahkan tabib yang membantu persalinannya juga ikut panik karena sulitnya proses persalinan kali ini.

"Kumohon bertahanlah, Wangbi… Sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi." Raja Youngwon berusaha untuk terus menyemangati Ratunya. Ia harus menjaga agar Jungsoo tidak kehilangan kesadarannya atau semua bisa berubah menjadi malapetaka. Ia sudah menerima pengarahan dari tabib untuk terus memberinya semangat dan mengajaknya berkomunikasi, ia tidak akan membiarkan Jungsoo merasa sendirian.

"Akh!"

"Yang Mulia, kepalanya sudah mulai terlihat. Sedikit lagi, Yang Mulia hamba mohon bertahanlah sedikit lagi…" Tabib Hoseok tersenyum sumringah saat kepala bayi itu mulai terlihat. Ini akan berhasil, sungguh hadiah yang membahagiakan bagi Raja dan Ratunya.

"Putri kita akan melihat dunianya sebentar lagi, Wangbi…" Setitik air luruh dari sudut mata Youngwon tanpa ia sadari. Perasaan bahagia yang membuncah sungguh sanggup membuatnya nyaris melayang. Ini sama seperti ketika lamarannya diterima oleh Permaisurinya yang cantik, sosok wanita yang telah memiliki hatinya sejak masih kanak-kanak.

"Akkhhh! Hah… Hah… Aakhh!" Jungsoo terus mengejan, lirihan suaminya yang terdengar jelas membuat ia semakin bersemangat hingga akhirnya suara tangisan bayi itu memenuhi pendengarannya. Bisa ia lihat senyum bahagia Youngwon terlukis begitu nyata hingga ia seakan terbius untuk membalasnya dengan senyum lemah.

"Gongju telah lahir, Yang Mulia. Sungguh menawan." Youngwon tertawa lepas, tak bisa lagi menahan rasa senangnya. Dengan tetap lembut ia menerima putri mungilnya yang telah terbungkus selimut sutra terbaik setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan kecupan sayang di dahi istrinya.

"Yang Mulia…" Raja Youngwon beralih menatap Jungsoo. Permaisurinya itu menangis dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Wangbi… Lihatlah betapa indahnya dia."

"Kita akan menamainya siapa, Yang Mulia?" mendengar pertanyaan itu Youngwon langsung menoleh sadar. Ia tergelak senang kemudian mengelus lembut pipi gembul putri cantik itu.

"Kita akan menamainya Sungmin. Lee Sungmin." Youngwon membaringkan putri kecilnya di samping Jungsoo. Jungsoo mengukir senyum dengan lembut sambil membawa bayi yang masih merah itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat datang, nak. Selamat datang di dunia."

.

.

.

17 Years Later

At Silla's Kingdom

"A-ah! Tolong jangan naik ke pohon itu, Yang Mulia…" Dayang Jang terpaksa dibuat panik oleh tingkah seorang putri yang dijaganya. Lee Sungmin. Gongju kerajaan Silla yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa itu terlihat sangat cantik, namun kepribadiannya yang berbeda dengan putri pada umumnya selalu berhasil membuat pusing seluruh penghuni istana.

Putri bangsawan yang harusnya tumbuh menjadi gadis anggun dan terhormat bahkan tidak bisa ditemukan dalam diri Sungmin. Putri Silla itu justru tumbuh menjadi gadis kerajaan yang urakan. Selalu melakukan segala hal sesuka hatinya tanpa mau memusingkan segala aturan dan tata krama yang berlaku di lingkungan istana.

"Yang Mulia…" Suara Dayang Jang melirih, kelopak matanya terlihat penuh dengan gumpalan air yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan jatuh. Ia sungguh takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin. Usianya yang hanya terpaut 3 tahun dari Putri Mahkota itu membuat kedekatan mereka lebih dari sekedar dayang dan tuannya. Ia sudah menganggap Sungmin sebagai adiknya sendiri dan karena itu keselamatan Sungmin adalah prioritas utamanya.

Tapi sepertinya permohonan itu tidak sampai pada Sungmin, terlihat dari tatapannya yang berpendar kesal. Gadis itu mengangkat Hanboknya tinggi-tinggi agar tidak menghalangi kakinya yang berpijak pada dahan.

"Dayang Jang, jangan memelas seperti itu. Aku harus menolong anak burung ini dulu, baru aku akan turun. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan jatuh. Aku sudah berpengalaman sejak kecil." Sungmin berkata tegas tanpa menghilangkan raut menggemaskan itu dari wajahnya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari dayang Jang dan kembali fokus untuk menjangkau sangkar burung yang tersangkut nyaris jatuh di ujung dahan. Di sarang itu ada seekor anak burung yang mencicit takut. Sungmin harus menolongnya sebelum jatuh dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi niatnya itu.

"U-ukh! Ayolah tangan, memanjanglah sedikit lagi…" Sungmin menggerutu pelan, wajahnya mulai memerah karena kesusahan. Ia terus berusaha hingga tangannya yang mungil berhasil menyentuh sangkar itu dan tanpa diundang, seulas senyum manis langsung tersemat indah di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya…" Sungmin mendesah keras. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai turun dari pohon setelah berhasil memindahkan sangkar burungnya di tempat yang jauh lebih aman.

HUP!

Dalam sekali loncatan, Sungmin berhasil mendarat mulus di tanah. Tanpa mempedulikan Dayang kesayangannya yang baru bisa menghela nafas lega, ia langsung berlalu pergi menuju pavilliun pribadinya. Ia harus bergagas untuk mengganti pakaian. Ia akan sibuk mulai hari ini karena Raja sudah mengambil keputusan untuk memasukkannya ke sekolah kepribadian khusus kalangan bangsawan untuk mengubah sifat urakannya yang tidak patut ditiru dan ia sendiri tidak bisa menghindarinya.

"Dayang Jang! Gantikan pakaianku…" Dayang yang dipanggil itu segera bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar sang putri. Mencarikan Hanbok yang sesuai untuk kegiatan Sungmin hari ini. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada Hanbok sutra berwarna hijau lembut yang sangat cocok untuk kulit putih Sungmin. Ia juga memilihkan beberapa hiasan rambut berwarna senada, ia yakin Sungmin pasti akan sangat cantik dengan semua hal yang dipilihnya ini.

"Bantu aku, Dayang Jang." Dayang Jang segera mendekati Sungmin dengan Hanbok hijau di tangannya. Dengan gerakan yang telaten dan hati-hati, ia mulai membantu Sungmin. Mulai dari pakaian hingga bentuk rambutnya, ia juga memoleskan sedikit perona wajah di pipi Sungmin, meskipun sebenarnya itu tidak perlu, Sungmin sudah sangat cantik meski tanpa tambahan apapun. Setelah semuanya beres, Dayang Jang tersenyum puas.

"Anda sangat cantik, Yang Mulia…" Sungmin mendengus kesal saat mendengar pujian tulus dari pelayan setianya itu. Ia tidak pernah suka dikatakan cantik sejak kecil. Kata itu, entah mengapa terdengar begitu menggelikan di telinganya bahkan ia merasa akan jauh lebih baik bila tidak ada yang memujinya.

"Sudahlah… Jangan terus-terusan memujiku, Dayang Jang. Aku bisa marah padamu nanti." Sungmin berbalik menuju pintu tanpa mau repot-repot melirik dayang Jang lagi karena ia tahu pelayan kesayangannya itu pasti akan mengikutinya dari belakang. Sementara itu, di luar Pavilliun para pengawal sudah bersiap dengan tandu untuknya. Tandu besar berwarna merah muda yang di buatkan khusus untuknya.

"Silahkan masuk, Yang Mulia…" Salah satu jendral yang bertugas untuk mengawal Sungmin membukakan tirai tandu dengan posisi kepala menunduk. Sungmin tersenyum sekilas sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam tandu.

Di dalam tandu, Sungmin yang terduduk sendirian tidak bisa menutupi rasa gugupnya. Ini akan menjadi yang pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang-orang di luar istana. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil mengingat perangainya yang buruk dan tidak bisa bersikap baik di depan orang lain. Ia khawatir calon teman-temannya di sekolah kepribadian menolak untuk dekat dengannya. Karena biar bagaimana pun, sebenarnya ada setitik kerinduan di lubuk hatinya yang menginginkan seorang teman untuk berbagi.

.

.

.

Rombongan Putri Mahkota Silla itu terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah daerah dimana terdapat bangunan besar yang sengaja dibuat seperti sebuah aula besar yang megah. Sekeliling bangunan itu terlihat ramai oleh beberapa orang berpakaian bangsawan yang sibuk berlalu lalang kesana-kemari dengan gaya yang anggun, sungguh mencerminkan sifat seorang penghuni istana.

"Kita sudah sampai, Yang Mulia." Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Dayangnya membuka sedikit jendela tandu untuk melihat keluar. Sekilas, terlihat kekaguman di kedua bola mata Sungmin saat melihat bangunan besar yang mewah itu.

Mereka sudah sampai. Ia sedang berada di rumah keduanya sekarang…

"Turunkan aku di sini, Jendral Kwon."

TAP!

Rombongan itu sontak berhenti begitu mendengar perintah sang putri. Dengan gerakan teratur dan hati-hati, pengawal yang bertugas untuk mengangkat tandu menurunkannya perlahan-lahan. Setelah memastikan tandunya sudah kandas sampai ke tanah, Jendral Kwon segera membuka tirai tandu dan membatu Sungmin untuk keluar.

Yah, biasanya putri-putri yang diperlakukan begitu akan mencoba untuk keluar dengan anggun, tapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Ia justru menepis tangan Jendral Kwon dan memilih untuk keluar sendiri dengan mengangkat Hanboknya tinggi-tinggi. Dayang Jang yang melihat tingkah majikannya itu hanya meringis pelan.

"Pelan-pelan, Yang Mulia." Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar peringatan Jendral Kwon. Dan dengan tidak sabar ia segera melangkah memasuki halaman bangunan mengagumkan itu. Ia tidak ambil pusing dengan Jendral Kwon dan Dayang Jang yang tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti langkahnya. Ia hanya terlalu bersemangat.

"Y-yang Mulia…" Dayang Jang mencicit pelan, khawatir Sungmin akan terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Putri yang luar biasa berbeda itu sangat ceroboh jika sudah bersemangat. Dan Jendral Kwon sepertinya melihat kecemasan itu, terbukti dari ia yang segera berlari untuk mengimbangi Sungmin.

"Yang Mulia, hati-hati nanti anda terja—

BRUK!

—tuh…"

Baru saja jendral muda itu ingin memperingatkan, tapi kejadian yang sungguh tidak diharapkan sudah terlanjur terjadi. Sungmin benar-benar terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri, tapi ia tidak sampai terjerembab dengan memalukan, ia justru merasa seperti sedang melayang, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Jendral Kwon dan Dayang Jang langsung berhenti di tempat. Terlalu terkejut karena kejadian barusan dan juga pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mereka.

Sementara itu, Sungmin yang masih bingung atas situasi yang dialaminya mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dan yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh retinanya adalah dada bidang seseorang yang tertutup pakaian kerajaan berwarna hitam dengan aksen benang emas di sekelilingnya, rasa penasaran yang menyelimuti Sungmin semakin besar hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat ke atas dan seketika terpaku ketika mata bulatnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang obsidian gelap yang menawan namun sangat tajam.

DEG!

Sungmin merasa jantungnya seperti diremas. Ini sensasi yang sangat aneh, ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya dan kenapa ini? Apa yang salah dengan jantungnya?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baru saja Sungmin ingin membuka mulutnya, suara orang yang menolongnya itu terdengar dingin menembus gendang telinganya. Sungmin seketika tergagap.

"A-ah, ne. T-terima kasih." Sungmin berusaha bangkit, melepas rengkuhan tangan orang itu dan tersenyum kikuk. Astaga… ia malu sekali.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia?" Dayang Jang mendekat dengan tatapan cemas. Sungmin yang mendengar dayang kesayangannya seperti ketakutan segera menoleh dan memberi seulas senyum tulus yang menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Dayang Jang. Ayo, maaf karena tidak mengindahkan peringatanmu." Setelah merasa dirinya sudah bisa bernafas dengan baik, Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Dayang Jang dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan berdampingan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi pada orang yang baru saja menolongnya.

Sementara itu, Jendral Kwon yang masih berada di belakang melirik sejenak orang yang tadi menolong Putri Mahkotanya. Orang itu menatap datar punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh. Karena merasa tidak enak, Jendral Kwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri orang itu dan membungkuk sopan.

"Maafkan atas kelakuan Sungmin Agissi dan terima kasih karena sudah menolongnya." Orang yang masih menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan datar itu segera menoleh dan menatap Jendral Kwon dengan pandangan menilai.

"Sungmin Agissi? Apakah kalian… datang dari Kerajaan Silla?" Jendral Kwon tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Ia bukannya tidak mengenal sosok di depannya ini, dengan segala kelebihan yang bahkan sudah tersohor ke seluruh daratan korea, mana mungkin ada yang tidak mengenalnya.

"Benar, Kyuhyun Jeoha." Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya pelan. Ia tidak terkejut saat orang dari Silla itu ternyata mengenalnya. Ia bahkan sudah biasa dengan ia yang dielu-elukan dan dipuja oleh semua orang. Dan karena ia merasa sudah tidak punya urusan lagi, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jendral Kwon setelah sebelumnya menganggukan kepala ringan.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, diam-diam Jendral Kwon berdecak kagum di belakangnya.

'Benar-benar calon raja yang sempurna.'

.

.

.

"Jendral Kwon, kemana kita harus pergi?" Sungmin bertanya tanpa menoleh pada sosok jendral di sisinya. Ia terlihat begitu mengagumi deretan bangunan klasik di depannya. Ia suka sekolah ini, tapi entahlah apa itu akan berguna untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sulit belajar dan ia sulit untuk menempatkan diri di berbagai situasi, ia hanya takut kalau nanti semua orang di sini akan berakhir dengan membencinya. Ia bukan puteri kerajaan yang anggun, ia jauh dari kata elegan dan tidak ada satupun yang pantas ditiru darinya. Dan hal itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuat ia merasa terasing.

"Dayang Jang, apa menurutmu aku akan baik-baik saja? Apa menurutmu ini akan berguna untukku? Kalau tidak, kita pulang saja. Kajja! Kita pulang saja…" Sungmin nyaris berbalik sebelum seorang pria tua dengan perawakan tegas namun lembut di saat bersamaan, memanggil namanya dan tersenyum ramah. Sungmin terdiam.

"Selamat datang di sekolah, Yang Mulia."

Sungmin diam dan masih memperhatikan orang itu dengan seksama, ia tidak membalas ataupun tersenyum pada orang tua itu, ia hanya memberi isyarat kepada Jendral Kwon untuk menjelaskan dengan lirikan matanya. Jendral muda itu berdehem pelan.

"Yang Mulia, ini adalah Guru Lim, dialah yang mendirikan sekolah ini." Guru Lim tersenyum ramah, benar-benar menunjukkan etikat seorang bangsawan yang baik. Sementara Sungmin, ia hanya mengangguk mengerti dan sesekali tersenyum tipis saat matanya tak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Guru paruh baya itu.

"Mulai sekarang, sekolah ini akan menjadi rumah kedua anda, Yang Mulia." Dan penjelasan mengenai sekolah ini mulai mengalir sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju ruangan yang akan segera menjadi kelas Sungmin, dimana ia akan belajar tata krama dan sopan santun selayaknya para bangsawan di semenanjung Korea.

Langkah mereka seketika berhenti begitu mereka tiba di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu klasik yang terlihat begitu kokoh dan hangat. Sungmin tersenyum dalam hatinya. Ia akan memulai semuanya dari awal di sini, ia akan membuat orang tuanya bangga melihat perubahan dalam dirinya.

"Silahkan masuk, Yang Mulia…" Dayang Jang dengan segera merapihkan lekukan-lekukan kusut di Hanbok Sungmin sebelum gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Kriet!

Pintu berderit halus ketika dibuka. Dan dalam hitungan detik Sungmin bisa melihat segala sesuatu yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Ada beberapa anak seusianya yang sedang duduk dengan pakaian khas kerajaan mereka segera mengalihkan perhatian padanya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Seketika Sungmin merasakan kegugupan yang tidak biasa untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya.

"Ini adalah Yang Mulia Gongju dari Kerajaan Silla, Lee Sungmin. Mulai hari ini, ia akan bergabung bersama kita di Sekolah Kepribadian. Dimohonkan untuk semua agar bersedia membantunya jika ia merasa kesulitan." Guru Lim berbicara dengan tegas seraya menatap satu per satu anak muridnya yang status kedudukannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, silahkan duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan." Sungmin mengangguk singkat kemudian berjalan memasuki kelas diikuti Dayang Jang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan sigap, orang kepercayaan Sungmin itu mempersiapkan tempat duduk Sungmin dan membuatnya senyaman mungkin agar Tuan Putrinya betah selama berada di dalam kelas mengingat perangai Sungmin yang cepat sekali bosan.

"Silahkan duduk, Yang Mulia." Dayang Jang menunduk dan perlahan berjalan mundur menuju pintu keluar, ia bersama Jendral Kwon akan menunggu Sungmin di luar ruangan. Dan Sungmin yang ditinggal sendiri oleh pelayan setianya dengan segera memasang wajah datar dan memperhatikan ke depan kelas dengan tatapan dingin.

"Pelajaran kali ini akan dimulai dengan membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat di depan Raja atau di hadapan orang-orang besar dari kerajaan lain. Kalian akan diajari bagaimana caranya bersikap selayaknya para bangsawan, kalian akan mempraktikannya satu per satu ke depan kelas seperti yang selama ini kalian lakukan di kerajaan kalian masing-masing." Sungmin dengan fokus mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya hingga sebuah pembicaraan yang memojokkan dirinya terdengar dari dua orang gadis berbeda kerajaan di seberangnya.

'Hei, bukankah itu Lee Sungmin, putri kerajaan Silla yang tidak tahu sopan santun dan tata krama? Bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini? Apa orang tuanya sudah tidak sanggup melihat tingkahnya hingga ia dikirim ke tempat ini?'

'Aku yakin seratus persen, dia tidak akan tahan berlama-lama di tempat ini. Dia itu urakan, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan perilaku seorang putri dari salah satu kerajaan besar, dia tidak cocok untuk berteman dengan kita.'

'Ya, aku juga tidak sudi untuk berteman dengan orang berandal sepertinya. Bisa-bisa aku ditertawakan satu kerajaan karena berteman dengannya.'

Sungmin menutup matanya untuk mengontrol emosinya yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia ingin sekali marah, tapi ia ingat apa tujuannya datang kemari. Ia harus bertahan setidaknya hingga kelas usai atau semua rencana orang tuanya akan berantakan dan lagi-lagi ia akan membuat orang tuanya malu di hadapan dunia.

'Lihat saja caranya berekspresi, sama sekali tidak ramah. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia itu putri kandung Raja dan Ratu Silla yang bahkan sangat terhormat.'

'Benar. Mungkin saja dia itu putri dari Selir Raja Yong—

BRAK!

Seluruh penghuni kelas terdiam begitu mendengar suara gebrakan meja yang berasal dari belakang. Dan mereka terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang memerah menahan amarah. Kedua tangan gadis itu terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Matanya menatap berang pada dua gadis yang sejak tadi menghina dirinya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Tutup mulutmu atau kalian berdua akan tahu akibatnya. Aku sudah cukup sabar mendengar kalian terus-menerus memojokkanku dengan kata-kata yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Apa kalian pikir kalian masih pantas disebut sebagai seorang bangsawan setelah kata-kata kurang ajar itu keluar dari mulut berbisa kalian. Huh! Kalian bahkan tak ubahnya serigala berbulu domba, dan kalian bahkan terlihat lebih buruk daripada diriku. Ya, aku seorang yang urakan dan tidak punya sopan santun, tapi setidaknya aku tahu kapan aku harus berbicara kasar dan kapan aku harus menutup mulutku. Sedangkan kalian? Bahkan ular yang seekor binatang liarpun tahu kapan ia harus menahan desisannya. Putri Okjeo dan Buyeo kalian akan menerima balasannya." Amuknya dengan jari telunjuk menuding wajah kedua orang yang tengah syok itu.

BRAK!

Sekali lagi Sungmin menendang meja belajarnya hingga terjungkal ke depan dan berlalu pergi keluar dari kelas dengan perasaan marah. Ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan kedua orang itu nanti. Lihat saja.

BRUK!

"Y-yang Mulia…" Sungmin berhenti di depan pintu yang baru saja ia banting setelah mendengar cicitan takut Dayang kesayangannya. Ia bernafas tergesa-gesa hingga dadanya bergerak naik-turun dengan tidak teratur. Tangannya masih terkepal dan ekspresi marahnya belum juga surut, hingga ia tanpa aba-aba segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu menuju tempat dimana tandunya berada.

"Kita pulang."

"T-tapi—

"Tidak ada bantahan, Dayang Jang."

SRET!

Sungmin menyibakkan tirai tandunya dengan kasar dan segara masuk tanpa berkata apapun lagi pada Dayang Jang maupun Jendral Kwon. Ia hanya duduk diam merenungkan segala hal yang terjadi hari ini. Bahkan ini masih hari pertama ia berada di tempat itu, tapi ia sudah mendapatkan dua musuh sekaligus. Ohh… bagus sekali. Sungmin tidak yakin ia bisa bertahan lebih dari tiga hari di sana.

"Aku akan memohon pada Aboeji untuk membatalkan kontrak belajarku di sana. Aku akan memohon bagaimanapun caranya."

.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

.

a/n:

Cuma mau mencoba untuk meringankan sakit hati dan ketakutanku atas apa yang terjadi pada ELF dan Super Junior beberapa hari ini. betapa aku kecewa karena banyak yang menginginkan Sungmin keluar dan betapa aku takut jika itu benar-benra terjadi. aku cuma mau bilang satu hal **TOLONG MAAFKANLAH DIA. TOLONG MAAFKAN SEMUA KESALAHANNYA SEKALIPUN ITU FATAL. TOLONG HANYA BERDIRI DI SISINYA SAJA DAN MENDUKUNGNYA. TERIMAK KASIH.**

At least, RnR pleasee...

saranghae^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Gongju-nim**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: This story is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(s), No Plagiat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This fict is dedicated...**

 **To the world biggest shipper...**

 **The JOYers...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin berjalan terhuyung menuju pavilliun putri. Sementara Dayang Jang dengan siaga berdiri di sebelahnya untuk membantu apabila tiba-tiba ia terjatuh. Ya seharusnya tidak perlu seperti ini jika ia mau diantar dengan tandu, tapi dengan kekeras-kepalaan yang dimilikinya ia bersikeras untuk berjalan dari gerbang pavilliun menuju kamarnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Yang Mulia." Sungmin ingin menangis. Kepalanya sangat sakit, sedikit banyak ia menyesal karena tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia selalu seperti ini jika sedang marah, bisa dipastikan tidak lama lagi ia akan jatuh sakit dan hanya bisa terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya.

"Dayang Jang, ambilkan kkakdugi untukku."

"T-tapi, Yang Mulia…" Dayang Jang ingin menolak namun melihat bagaimana mata Sungmin yang memerah menatapnya lemah, ia menjadi tidak tega untuk menolak.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia." Sungmin memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas, ia membiarkan Dayang Jang melepas hanboknya dan meninggalkan lapisan kain putihnya lalu mempersiapkan ranjang untuk ia tempati.

"Yang Mulia, silahkan beristirahat terlebih dahulu." Sungmin mengangguk dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Ia perlu istirahat untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Ia harus melupakan kejadian hari ini dan bersiap untuk mengunjungi kediaman raja. Ia harus bisa membujuk Aboeji tentang masalah sekolah itu, ia bahkan rela jika harus memanggil guru pribadi untuk mengajarinya, ia rela melakukan apapun asal tidak kembali ke tempat memuakkan itu lagi.

"Yang Mulia, ini kkakdugi yang anda minta." Sungmin melirik pintu kamarnya yang bergeser terbuka. Dayang Jang berdiri di sana dengan satu nampan berisi semangkuk kkakdugi di tangannya. Sungmin mengangguk lalu bangun dari pembaringannya, memperhatikan saat Dayang Jang menyiapkan surasang untuknya agar ia bisa menikmati makanan kesukaannya.

"Yang Mulia, makanlah dengan perlahan…" gerakan bibir Sungmin terhenti ketika teguran bernada lembut itu menyambangi telinganya. Ia melihat Dayang Jang sedang tersenyum memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba, entah mengapa mata Sungmin terasa panas hingga cairan putih sebening Kristal mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Sungmin terisak.

"Hiks!"

"Y-yang Mulia… " Dayang Jang segera dengan tergesa menghampiri Sungmin dan membawa Putri Rajanya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di kelas tadi, tapi ia tahu jika sosok yang berada dalam dekapannya itu tengah terluka. Sungmin memang keras kepala, tapi di balik sifatnya yang buruk itu, ia memiliki hati selembut sutera, tidak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang bisa mengalahkan kelembutan hatinya. Jang Su Mi cukup yakin ia mengenal Sungmin lebih dari siapapun. Ia bersamanya sejak kecil, sejak saat kaki mungil itu bisa menapak di tanah dan sejak bibir tipis itu bisa mencicitkan kata Eomma.

"Tenanglah, Yang Mulia…"

"Aku merasa begitu buruk, Dayang Jang… Hiks! Mereka mengatakan aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang bangsawan… Hiks! Hiks! Apa aku seburuk itu?" Melihat air mata itu terus mengalir, mau tak mau Dayang Jang pun ikut meneteskan air matanya. Ia menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak. Mereka hanya belum mengenalmu, Yang Mulia. Mereka semua tidak tahu apapun tentangmu. Aku bersamamu sejak kecil, aku yang tahu bagaimana sifatmu, aku yang mengenalmu bukan mereka, Yang Mulia… Percayalah, kau tidak seburuk itu." Sungmin bernafas dengan berat. Rasanya ia ingin menyerah dan ingin mengutuk Tuhan karena membiarkannya terlahir dari keluarga Raja, tapi mengingat kecintaannya pada Raja dan Ratu yang merangkap sebagai orang tuanya ia menahan kembali umpatan yang tersangkut di tenggorokan itu.

"Hahh…" Mendengar desah nafas Sungmin yang sudah terlalu berat, Dayang Jang akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan perlahan membaringkan Tuan Putri itu ke atas pembaringannya. Sungmin sedang sakit. Itulah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Orang mungkin tidak tahu bahwa di balik tingkahnya yang urakan itu, Sungmin hanya mau menutupi kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya lemah. Ia sangat mudah jatuh sakit, itulah sebabnya mengapa selama ini Yang Mulia Raja tidak cukup yakin untuk melepas putrinya ke luar dari istana dan tidak pernah berani untuk bersikap tegas padanya, bahkan tidak pernah memarahinya walaupun Sungmin melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Tidurlah, Yang Mulia… Jangan pikirkan apapun."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur begitu sesak di dadanya perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan perasaan nyaman dari usapan lembut Dayang Jang di kepalanya. Dayang muda itu terus melayangkan usapannya hingga Sungmin benar-benar tertidur dengan tenang. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajahnya melihat bagaimana wajah polos Sungmin saat tertidur terlihat begitu indah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini di sekolahnya, tapi begitu mendengar orang-orang membawa-bawa nama Sungmin, ia tahu semua hal yang terjadi hari ini pasti berhubungan dengan gadis dari negeri Silla itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Gongju-nim dari Silla itu hari ini di kelasnya? Ia mengacau dan pergi begitu saja setelah menendang meja belajar dengan sangat kasar. Woah! Dia sangat keren!" Ya, Kyuhyun tahu sedikit tentang Tuan Putri dari Silla itu, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau perilakunya yang terkenal urakan akan begitu parah hingga merusak hari pertamanya sendiri di sekolah. Kyuhyun menatap datar wajah Changmin yang terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Chwang, kurasa sekolah tidak pernah mengajarkan seorang Wangseja untuk menggosip seperti para gadis." Tegurnya. Oke. Mereka memang bersahabat, Putera Mahkota Joseon dan Pangeran kedua Baekje, tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan segan-segan untuk menegur jika menurutnya tingkah Changmin tidak cocok untuk derajatnya.

Changmin berdecak. Niatnya ingin berbagi kabar dengan Kyuhyun harus pupus karena nyatanya Putra mahkota Joseon itu tidak begitu tertarik untuk bergosip. Tidak seperti dirinya yang memang suka mendengar berita-berita yang menarik dan cerita tentang Lee Sungmin tentu saja membuat keingintahuannya menjadi bertambah besar.

"Tapi Gongju-nim Silla itu sangat cantik."

DEG!

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin dari sudut matanya dan melihat sahabat tiangnya itu seperti sedang mengkhayalkan gadis bernama Lee Sungmin itu entah mengapa membuatnya merasa risih dan tidak nyaman. Tapi dengan cepat ia menahan diri.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya, Chwang?" Changmin mengerutkan kening saat Kyuhyun bertanya. Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Kerajaan mereka beraliansi dan ia sendiri cukup sering ikut dengan Aboejinya ke Silla. Kerajaan itu memang menawan sama seperti Sungmin kalau saja perilakunya tidak urakan. Changmin tersenyum tipis mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Aku sering pergi ke Silla, Kyu. Tentu saja aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja mungkin dia tidak pernah menyadari kedatanganku ke tempat itu." Kini perhatian Kyuhyun seutuhnya tertuju pada Changmin. Ia kenal nada bicara itu, nada bicara yang hanya akan Changmin gunakan jika ia merasa kecewa. Apa mungkin…

"Chwang, apa kau menyukai gadis itu? Maksudku, Lee Sungmin. Apa kau menyukainya?" Changmin terdiam. Membiarkan mulutnya terkatub rapat sementara mata bambinya menatap menerawang ke arah langit. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun menunggu jawabannya hingga ia mengaku.

"Aku suka padanya sejak pertemuan pertama kami. Sejak saat aku tahu bahwa dia berbeda dari gadis kerajaan lainnya. Dia menarik minatku begitu banyak hingga aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri dan terus merengek pada Aboeji untuk membawaku juga jika dia ingin ke Silla. Aku suka padanya, Kyuhyun-ah… menurutmu apa ini salah?" Kyuhyun mengetatkan rahangnya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya atau Changmin akan salah paham dan berakhir dengan membencinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mengapa kau tidak menjawab? Menurutmu, apakah perasaanku ini salah? Apakah aku salah karena jatuh cinta padanya dan bukan putri bangsawan yang lain?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah datar andalannya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak salah." Tegasnya. Mendengar itu, Changmin segera tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Tampaknya ia baru saja menemukan satu yang akan mendukung perasaannya.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, Kyuhyun-ah! Kasim Nam sudah menungguku."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat melamun di sela-sela kegiatannya menunggangi kuda saat perjalanan pulang ke tanah Joseon dan hal itu tentu tidak luput dari perhatian Kasim dan juga Jendral pengawalnya. Mereka berdua menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tampak berbeda sejak kembali dari Seonggyuk Hakyo.

"Jeoha." Kasim Kim berjalan cepat mendekati kuda Kyuhyun dan mendongak untuk memanggil Putera mahkotanya itu. Tapi Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak bergeming, sedikit banyak membuatnya merasa khawatir.

"Jeoha…" Kini Jendral Park yang mengerutkan kening heran. Ia segera mengangkat tangan kanannya, memerintahkan agar rombongan berhenti sejenak. Bahkan setelah rombongannya berhenti bergerak, Kyuhyun tetap tidak sadar dan terus menarik kekang kudanya agar tetap berjalan meski pelan. Jendral Park yang semakin cemas akhirnya mendekati Kasim Kim. Kasim yang belum terlalu tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya saat menangkap sinyal dari Jendral Park.

"Jeoha!" Kyuhyun tetap diam. Jendral Park menghela nafas.

"Yang Mulia!" teriaknya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak namun tetap menjaga ekspresi datarnya. Kyuhyun melirik kedua orang-orangnya melalui ekor mata dan mengerjab heran saat sadar bahwa rombongan telah tertinggal di belakang.

"Mengapa berhenti? Jalan terus." Itu adalah perintah. Jelas. Dan tidak seorang pun berhak mengabaikannya. Jendral Park akhirnya mengangkat tangan kembali, menginstruksikan agar kembali bergerak.

"Jeoha, apa anda merasa tidak enak badan?" Kasim Kim yang memang bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang terjadi pada Putera Mahkota merasa berhak untuk menanyakan hal ini, tapi begitu melihat keengganan Kyuhyun untuk meliriknya, ia tahu bahwa pemuda super tampan itu sedang tidak bermasalah dengan kesehatannya.

"Jangan selalu menyangkut-pautkan segala hal dengan masalah kesehatanku, Kasim Kim." Dingin. Kyuhyun akan selalu berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya bila pemuda itu sedang memiliki banyak hal untuk dipikirkan dan ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengusiknya lagi.

'Aku suka padanya sejak pertemuan pertama kami.'

'Aku suka padanya sejak pertemuan pertama kami.'

'Aku suka padanya sejak pertemuan pertama kami.'

Kalimat itu terus saja terngiang-ngiang di kepala Kyuhyun sejak ia menapakkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang megah Seonggyuk Hakyo bahkan hingga rombongannya tiba di tanah Joseon. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah, tapi ia merasa tidak suka mendengar kalimat Changmin itu. Seperti sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu apa itu sedang mengancam ketenangannya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan…" Kyuhyun memijat pangkal hidungnya setelah lelah berpikir. Tanpa menghiraukan sapaan hormat dayang-dayang istana, ia berjalan tegas menuju Pavilliun Putra Mahkota, ia butuh istirahat dan ia tidak membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Jangan biarkan seorangpun masuk ke dalam kamarku." Perintahnya pada Kasim Kim yang dihadiahi anggukan hormat oleh pelayan setianya itu.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang setelah mengganti jubah kebesarannya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berputar-putar. Hari ini terasa begitu berat dan ia membutuhkan waktu yang banyak untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Sejenak memejamkan mata, tapi tak berapa lama Kyuhyun kembali membukanya. Pikirannya tidak bisa kosong, wajah Lee Sungmin yang ia temui pagi tadi entah bagaimana semakin lama semakin memenuhi pandangannya dari balik kelopak mata.

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. Ia cukup yakin ia tidak memilki ketertarikan apapun pada gadis bangsawan aneh itu sebelumnya. Ia bahkan ragu kalau ia mengetahui namanya sebelum Changmin berbicara mengenai dirinya tadi. Tapi, kenapa sekarang hanya ada nama itu di pikirannya, juga tingkah urakannya hari ini di sekolah kepribadian dan bagaimana Changmin menceritakan tentang betapa mengagumkannya gadis itu pada pandangan pertama mereka. Mengapa rasanya, ia ingin sekali mencekik leher Changmin sampai pemuda itu berhenti bernafas dan mati di tangannya sehingga dia tidak bisa berkotek tentang gadis Silla itu lagi. Kenapa ia merasa perlu untuk marah saat sahabatnya itu mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Benarkan? Bahkan sekarang ia sudah hapal dan ingat nama itu dengan jelas.

"Aku pasti sudah gila."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memijat perlahan pangkal hidungnya. Rasa pusing ini membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

"Aku butuh istirahat." Putusnya lalu memejamkan mata dengan erat.

.

.

.

Changmin berjalan-jalan santai di taman kerajaannya dengan para pengawal mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Senyumnya terulas sangat lebar saat ingatannya memutar kembali memori ketika ia pertama kali bertemu secara sepihak dengan Lee Sungmin. Rasanya beruntung sekali karena kerajaannya beraliansi dengan negeri seribu pesona itu. Meskipun Baekje tidak segagah Joseon milik Kyuhyun, tapi ia bersyukur karena posisi kerajaannya yang dekat dengan Silla membuat ia bisa menemukan gadis seunik Sungmin. Ia berjanji tidak akan iri pada Kyuhyun lagi setelah ini. Ia akan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia lebih beruntung daripada sahabatnya itu.

"Haha. Untung aku yang bertemu pertama kali dengannya dan bukan Kyuhyun. Hah! Lagipula, mana mungkin si topeng es itu akan tertarik pada Lee Sungmin, gayanya bukan yang seperti itu. Hm… Apa perlu aku meminta pada Aboeji agar menjodohkan aku dengannya? Apa tidak masalah jika seperti itu? Huh! Tapi aku tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat wajahnya. Ya ampun, kenapa tadi aku tidak bertemu dengannya saja sih di sekolah."

"Atau, atau… aku akan mengajak Aboeji saja untuk pergi ke sana dengan alasan berkunjung. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau aku sebenarnya ingin melihat Gongju-nim mereka. Huwaa… Lee Sungmin! Aku gila seperti ini hanya karena kau. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, arra? Hehe…" Changmin asik berceloteh seorang diri tanpa mempedulikan para dayang, prajurit serta kasim yang dapat mendengar perkataannya dengan jelas. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika mereka sekarang tengah menertawakan kekonyolannya dengan diam-diam.

Changmin berjalan kembali dengan cuek. Melewati jembatan di tengah danau sembari memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang berenang riang di bawahnya. Lagi-lagi Changmin tersenyum konyol. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum berbalik dengan tiba-tiba hingga mengejutkan Kasim Yun yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Kasim Yun." Serunya.

"Y-ye, Yang Mulia?" Changmin tersenyum aneh. Tidak, sebenarnya ia sedang meniru senyum miring setengah menyeringai milik Kyuhyun tapi saat itu ia lakukan pada wajahnya, orang yang melihat akan berpikir ia aneh dan bukan keren seperti saat Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Dan kasus itu berlaku pada Kasim Yun yang bergidik ngeri melihat betapa konyol wajah pengerannya saat ini.

"Kasim Yun, apa akhir-akhir ini Aboeji sedang sibuk?" Kasim Yun berkedip bingung. Hei! Ia ini kasim pangeran bukan pengawal Raja. Mana mungkin ia tahu mengenai jadwal Raja dan sekarang pemuda yang merangkap sebagai majikannya ini malah bertanya padanya tentang hal yang mustahil ia ketahui.

"E-eh… Yang Mulia, hamba tidak tahu mengenai jadwal Jeonha. H-hamba hanya ditugaskan untuk menjaga Yang Mulia dan tidak diperkenankan untuk mencampuri urusan Jeonha. M-maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. H-hamba tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yang Mulia." Changmin berdecak. Benar juga. Ia bertanya pada orang yang salah.

"Haish! Aku harus mendatangi Aboeji sendiri kalau begitu." Changmin mengangguk menyetujui pemikirannya. Kemudian ia melirik lagi pada Kasim Yun dan menyeringai aneh lagi sebentar.

"Kasim Yun, ayo kita ke Pavilliun Raja. Aku akan menanyakannya pada Aboeji sendiri."

"Y-ye, Yang Mulia."

Dan rombongan Pangeran Kedua itu pun bergerak serentak mengikuti langkah tegas Changmin untuk meninggalkan Pavilliun Pangeran menuju Pavilliun Raja yang berada di tengah-tengah bangunan Istana Baekje.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, tolong bangunlah… Yang Mulia harus makan sekarang. Hamba sudah menyiapkannya, Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia…"

"Dayang Jang, aku tidak mau makan. Aku tidak bisa bangun. Kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali. Aduh… panggilkan Eommaku saja, Dayang Jang. Aku mohon…" Sungmin menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia sedang menggigil dan keringat dingin, tapi ia tidak mau Dayang Jang melihat wajah mengerikannya. Ia hanya mau Ibunya yang datang padanya dan menenangkan sakitnya.

"B-baiklah, Yang Mulia. T-tunggu sebentar." Dayang Jang gelagapan dan tanpa membuang waktu segera bergegas untuk bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Sungmin, memberi perintah pada prajurit yang berjaga di luar pintu kamar untuk memberitahu pada Wangbi mengenai keadaan putri tercintanya.

.

.

.

"APA?!" Permaisuri Jungsoo berdiri panik setelah mendengar pesan dari prajurit yang berjaga di Pavilliun Putri Mahkota. Dengan tergesa ia segera melangkah keluar dari kamar pribadinya dan berjalan cepat menuju pavilliun putrinya. Seluruh dayang ratu dan para prajurit mengikuti langkahnya tidak kalah cepat.

BRAK!

"Sungmin-ah!" Jungsoo menggeser pintu kamar Sungmin dengan kasar. Ia segera mendekat ke tempat dimana Sungmin tergolek lemah dengan wajah pucat dan keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes dari dahinya yang panas. Jungsoo menghela nafas, ia meraih kepala Sungmin dengan lembut agar putrinya itu tidur di pangkuannya.

"Mengapa bisa seperti ini, Dayang Jang?" Jungsoo menatap Dayang Jang yang menunduk di sudut kamar. Dayang kesayangan Sungmin itu tampak ketakutan dan Jungsoo lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Min…"

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke sekolah itu lagi, eomma. Aku benci mereka semua." Jungsoo mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, tapi Sungmin sedang menutup mata hingga ia tidak menyadari kebingungan ibunya. Jungsoo melirik lagi pada Dayang Jang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Dayang Jang segera berlutut di lantai setelah menyadari pertanyaan itu diarahkan kepadanya.

"Mohon ampun, Yang Mulia. Putri-Putri dari kerajaan Okjeo dan Buyeo telah menghina Sungmin Agissi. Mereka melecehkannya dan juga Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu. Sungmin Agissi marah dan segera meninggalkan sekolah saat itu juga. Mohon ampun, Yang Mulia… hamba tidak bisa menjaga Gongju-nim dengan baik." Mencium lantai benar-benar diperlukan saat ini jika saja Ratu yang berada di hadapan Dayang Jang saat ini bukanlah Permaisuri Jungsoo. Tapi karena itu dia, maka Dayang Jang tidak perlu melakukannya.

Jungsoo mengetatkan bibirnya. Itu pertanda buruk. Permaisuri Jungsoo adalah pribadi yang sangat bijaksana, tapi jika itu menyangkut putri semata wayangnya maka hati selembut sutra itu akan meluruh digantikan dengan api kemarahan yang besar.

"Okjeo dan Buyeo. Dua kerajaan itu ada di bawah kendali Silla, tapi kenapa mereka begitu lancang menghina putriku. Aku akan beri mereka pelajaran." Jungsoo memindahkan kepala Sungmin kembali ke tempat tidur. Putri cantiknya itu sudah terlelap, terlihat tenang dan tidak lagi terlihat menggetirkan seperti saat ia baru tiba di sana.

"Dayang Jang, rawat putriku dengan baik. Aku akan pergi dan membereskan orang-orang yang sudah mengusik ketenangan putriku hingga jatuh sakit seperti ini. Mereka harus tahu bahwa kemarahan Sungmin adalah kehancuran bagi mereka." Bersamaan dengan itu Jungsoo segera beranjak meninggalkan kamar Sungmin setelah sebelumnya menempatkan satu ciuman kecil di dahi Sungmin yang masih terasa hangat.

.

.

.

Rombongan kerajaan dengan tandu besar yang ditarik oleh 2 kuda gagah itu tiba di gerbang kerajaan Okjeo, kerajaan kecil di sisi timur Silla yang bersebelahan tepat dengan Buyeo. Kedatangan rombongan dari Silla itu membuat gempar seluruh rakyat dan juga penghuni istana.

"Yang Mulia, Jendral Besar Okjeo sudah datang. Dia akan mengawal kita sampai ke istana." Jungsoo yang duduk dengan tenang di balik tandu itu menganggukan kepalanya acuh. Mendengar nama Okjeo membuat kemarahannya kembali muncul.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Rombongan kembali bergerak. Semakin jauh memasuki kawasan Okjeo. Dan kedatangan mereka segera disambut dengan hangat oleh Raja juga Ratu Okjeo tepat di depan balai istana. Jungsoo segera turun setelah mendapat isyarat dari Jendral pengawalnya. Hwangwonsam merah dengan sulaman benang emas di setiap sisinya yang dikenakan Jungsoo berkibar angkuh ketika ia berjalan mendekati pasangan penguasa Okjeo itu.

"Mama, apa gerangan yang membuat Mama repot-repot datang ke kerajaan kecil kami ini?" Raja Bongsun membungkuk sekilas pada Jungsoo yang segera diikuti oleh penghuni istana yang lainnya termasuk Ratu Sooyong. Jungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Dimana putri kalian? Bukankah aku sudah mengirimkan pesan agar putri kalian yang lancang itu tidak pergi ke Seonggyuk Hakyo dan ikut untuk menghadapku?" Jungsoo menatap penuh kebencian pada Ratu Sooyong yang terlihat ketakutan. Jungsoo tahu wanita itu pasti telah menyuruh putrinya untuk melarikan diri.

"Panggilkan dia segera untuk menghadapku!"

"T-tapi, Yang Mulia… A-apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Mengapa Yang Mulia ingin bertemu dengan putriku?" Jungsoo menoleh pada Raja Bongsun dan tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu perilaku buruk putrimu itu." Bongsun terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataan itu. Ia kemudian melirik istrinya untuk bertanya, tapi wanita itu sudah memalingkan wajahnya terlebih dulu dan menahan bibirnya yang gemetar.

"Y-yang Mulia, apa maksudnya itu?" Jungsoo berdecih. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju balai istana yang lebih tertutup. Meski ia benci pada kerajaan ini karena kejadian kemarin, tapi ia tidak setega itu untuk mempermalukan kekaisaran Okjeo di depan umum seperti itu.

"Dengar, Bongsun-ssi. Putrimu itu bersama dengan putri Buyeo telah menghina putriku di sekolah kepribadian semalam dan aku yakin permaisurimu itu pasti sudah tahu tentang permasalahan ini." Jungsoo menuding Sooyong yang berdiri di sebelah Bongsun.

"Apa yang telah dilakukan oleh putriku hingga kau bisa semurka ini, Yang Mulia?"

"Dia menghina putriku saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Dia menghina kelakuan urakan Sungminku di depan umum tanpa menyadari tingkah rendahannya itu. Putriku marah hingga tidak mau untuk pergi ke tempat itu lagi dan sekarang ia jatuh sakit. Asal kalian tahu, selama ini tidak pernah ada yang berani untuk membuat putriku marah, putriku tidak bisa marah karena itu akan mempengaruhi kesehatannya." Jungsoo menghentikan ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi orang-orang dalam ruangan itu. Dan menyadari kegentaran yang pekat dalam diri Bongsun membuat Jungsoo mengulas sebuah senyum puas.

"Dan satu lagi kalau kau pernah mendengar tentang Hukum di Negeri Silla sejak Sungmin terlahir sebagai Pewarisnya. Kemarahan Gongju-nim Lee Sungmin adalah pertanda kehancuran bagi mereka-mereka yang telah melukai perasaannya."

BRUK!

Raja Bongsun jatuh berlutut bersamaan dengan terulurnya sebuah surat yang ditulis tangan oleh Jungsoo sendiri. Kenyataan bahwa ia harus mengeluarkan putrinya dari sekolah itu dan juga berakhirnya aliansi Okjeo dengan Silla berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Kerajaan ini akan hancur tanpa adanya pegangan sekuat Silla. Ia akan hancur, keluarganya, semuanya. Ia akan kehilangan tahtanya setelah ini.

"Y-yang Mulia… Hamba mohon pikirkan sekali lagi. P-putriku mungkin hanya tidak sengaja melakukannya… Y-yang Mulia, bagaimana kerajaan ini bisa berdiri jika Silla melepas kerja samanya. Okjeo sudah lama mengabdi untuk Silla. Tolong pikirkan lagi, Yang Mulia. A-aku akan mengeluarkan putriku dari sana, t-tapi jangan melepas Okjeo, Yang Mulia. Kami mohon, Yang Mulia."

"Kami mohon, Yang Mulia! Kami mohon, Yang Mulia!"

"K-kalau perlu, aku akan m-menghukum putriku sendiri asal Silla tidak memutus aliansinya dengan kerajaan ini. Yang Mulia, aku sendiri yang akan menghukum putriku…" Jungsoo tersenyum kecut.

"Jadi kau lebih mencintai kerajaanmu sendiri dibanding putrimu yang adalah darah dagingmu? Wah.. wah… Wang Bongsun, jika aku jadi kau, maka aku akan melepaskan tahtaku dengan sukarela selama itu bisa membuat putriku tetap selamat. Tapi kau! Kau bahkan rela mengorbankan hidup putrimu. Kau bukan ayah yang baik ternyata. Sungguh sangat memalukan."

Jungsoo berbalik dan keluar dari balairung itu tanpa mempedulikan raungan Bongsun beserta seluruh anggota kerajaan lainnya. Ia sudah bulat dengan keputusan ini. Lagipula Raja sudah setuju dengan pertimbangan bahwa Okjeo dan Buyeo tidak memberikan pengaruh berarti bagi Silla selama ini.

"Jendral Man, kita pergi sekarang."

"Ye, Mama."

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk bersandar dengan kepalanya terkulai di bahu sang ayah. Raja Youngwon datang beberapa saat yang lalu untuk mengunjungi putri tercintanya yang sedang sakit dan dengan segala macam kemanjaan yang dimilki oleh gadis itu, ia berhasil memaksa sang ayah untuk ikut bersandar pada dinding seperti dirinya saat ini. Dengan keringat yang masih menetes dari dahinya juga senyum dari bibir pucatnya, Sungmin memeluk erat lengan Youngwon.

"Aboeji, bisakah kita batalkan saja kontrak sekolah itu? Aku tidak mau sekolah di sana…"

"Hm? Mengapa?" Youngwon tentu saja sudah tahu duduk perkaranya, tapi ia masih ingin putrinya menceritakan semuanya sendiri. Ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat putrinya begitu marah hingga jatuh sakit begini karena siapapun di tanah Silla ini tahu, Lee Sungmin bukanlah gadis pemarah meskipun gayanya jauh dari kata anggun.

"Aku malas menceritakannya." Sungmin mendengus masih dengan memeluk lengan Youngwon. Pria tampan yang menjabat sebagai Raja Silla sekaligus ayah Sungmin itu terkekeh. Putrinya masih sama, eoh? Tidak suka menceritakan kejelekan orang lain tapi saat marah ancamannya selalu berhasil membuat lutut semua orang bergetar ketakutan.

"Baiklah. Tidak perlu menceritakannya karena eommamu sudah memberitahu aboeji. Dan sekarang Wangbi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Okjeo." Sungmin mengangguk. Ia tahu meskipun ia tidak meminta sang ayah untuk menghukum Okjeo dan Buyeo karena sudah menghina kesucian Silla, sang ibu pasti sudah mengerjakannya terlebih dulu. Ibunya tidak akan pernah membiarkan ia terluka meskipun hanya seujung kuku.

"Istirahatlah, sayang. Kau terlihat sangat tidak baik. Aboeji harus pergi, ada pertemuan dengan para menteri di Balairung istana." Youngwon mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada dahi Sungmin yang dibalas senyum manis oleh putrinya itu. Tadi ia sudah panggilkan tabib dan ia yakin Sungmin kesayangannya akan segera pulih nanti.

"Kau harus memakan makananmu, mengerti?" Youngwon menyentil lagi dahi Sungmin dan gadis manisnya itu terkekeh karena ulahnya.

"Aku mengerti, Aboeji." Sungmin memberikan gesture seperti seorang prajurit dengan satu tangannya berada di sisi kepala.

"Aboeji pergi dulu."

Senyum Sungmin perlahan luntur bersama dengan kepergian sang ayah. Raja Silla itu tidak memberi kepastian padanya tentang sekolah itu. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak rela jika harus kembali ke sana meski para penjilat itu sudah disingkirkan. Nama baiknya pasti sudah hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senangnya ada yg minta ff ini dilanjut! Still RnR, okay?!**

 **Saranghae^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gongju-nim**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: This story is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS. Typo(s), No Plagiat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin berjalan menuju ruang belajarnya. Beberapa orang sudah menempati ruangan itu dengan tenang, seolah saling menunjukkan kasta masing-masing dan Changmin yang sedang dalam mode gelisah tidak keberatan untuk mengabaikan keadaan itu. Sudah biasa, pikirnya.

Sepasang mata bambinya menatap penuh harap pada gerbang sekolah yang berada tepat di seberang ruangannya. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi hingga saat jam pelajaran sudah akan dimulai, orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Hah… Apa dia tidak akan kembali ke tempat ini lagi?" Changmin menghela nafas. Sepertinya pemikirannya benar. Saat gerbang ditutup, orang terakhir yang dilihatnya masuk dengan rombongan yang sangat banyak adalah Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa, Wangseja paling terkenal sedaratan Korea itu berjalan seolah tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Dan Changmin tanpa sadar tengah tersenyum sambil memperhatikan sahabatnya itu.

Saat Kyuhyun tiba di depan kelas barulah Changmin sadar dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya mencoba untuk menikmati materi hari itu.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan wajah muram. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya tapi ia terlihat sangat tidak fokus bahkan saat Changmin mencoba untuk melakukan kontak mata dengannya, ia berungkali menghindar dan bertingkah seolah tidak mengenal pria jangkung itu.

'Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku? Sangat tidak nyaman melihat Changmin saat ini.' batinnya. Ia ingin fokus saja pada penjelasan di depan tapi lagi-lagi ia kehilangan mood baiknya. Beberapa kali ia sudah mencoba untuk memejamkan mata dan menghela berharap ia bisa kembali tenang seperti biasa, tapi selalu gagal.

.

.

.

"Kyu! Kyu! Kyu!"

Changmin berjalan cepat untuk mengimbangi Kyuhyun yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Putra Mahkota Joseon yang angkuh itu seperti tengah menghindarinya sejak tadi. Ia bahkan tidak ingat telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah tapi Kyuhyun bersikap seolah mereka tidak saling kenal dan hei, itu menjengkelkan.

"Kyu! Kyuhyu—

"Apa Shim Changmin?!" Hardik Kyuhyun. Ia sebal setengah mati dan langsung memasang wajah tidak senang ketika melihat wajah terkejut Changmin yang aneh. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat kemudian mencoba untuk menyentuh bahu sahabatnya dengan pelan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sedang banyak pikiran." Katanya mencari alasan dan untunglah Changmin si Pangeran kedua Baekjae merupakan sosok yang pengertian dan sedikit mudah untuk ditipu oleh tampang poker facenya.

"Aih! Kupikir kau sengaja mengabaikanku, Kyu. Kau seperti menghindariku sejak tadi." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikanmu kalau kau selalu saja mengikutiku kemana-mana, heh?" Changmin terkekeh. Ia menepuk-nepuk ringan punggung Kyuhyun kemudian menempatkan satu rangkulan akrab di bahu tegap sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar juga! Hahaha! Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke kelas, Yang Mulia!"

.

.

.

"Y-yang Mulia! J-jangan turun ke bawah sana, Yang Mulia!"

Rasanya Dayang Jang ingin sekali menarik keluar rambutnya dari belitan Daenggi yang bersarang di kepalanya. Ia frustasi tapi tidak cukup berani untuk berteriak di depan Sungmin dan pengawal kerajaan lainnya. Kalau bisa terbang, ia pasti sudah akan menarik dan membawa jauh-jauh Gongju-nim Silla itu keluar dari air kolam dan membatalkan misinya untuk menyelamatkan ikan koi yang terjerat lumut panjang di dalam sana.

"Demi Tuhan, Yang Mulia! Hamba mohon naiklah, atau hamba akan meminta pada Wangbi-Mama untuk memenggal kepala hamba saja karena tidak bisa menjaga Yang Mulia dengan baik!" Dayang Jang mulai mengeluarkan air mata buayanya dan bertingkah seperti seseorang yang tengah merana untuk menarik perhatian Sungmin. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Sungmin mau menoleh dari posisinya yang sedang menungging-ria, gadis itu mencebikkan mulutnya dan melempar tatapan tajam yang menggemaskan.

"Silahkan saja. Aku bisa meminta dayang baru pada aboeji. Dia takkan menolakku." Mendengus kemudian kembali sibuk dengan ikan koinya, Sungmin meninggalkan Dayang Jang yang kali ini sepertinya akan benar-benar menangis.

"Yang Mulia sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi." Dayang Jang mengeluh dengan suara yang sedikit dibesarkan agar terdengar hingga ke telinga Sungmin. Ia berharap perkataannya akan membuat Sungmin tertegun lalu berbalik dan berlari untuk memeluknya, sama seperti ketika gadis itu masih kanak-kanak. Ya, biasanya cara ini akan berhasil.

"Itu sudah sangat basi, Dayang Jang!" Tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak. Dayang Jang mengendurkan bahunya yang tegang. Ia gagal total untuk membujuk gadis keras kepala yang bahkan baru pulih dari sakitnya beberapa jam yang lalu itu. Dengan sedikit merengut, Dayang Jang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Terserah Yang Mulia saja." Bisiknya pasrah.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Kyuhyun sedang bersantai di kamarnya ketika Changmin tiba-tiba datang bertamu ke Joseon bersama dengan rombongannya dan memaksa untuk menghabiskan malam bersama tanpa tidur. Pemuda jangkung itu memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mendengarkan ceritanya yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelum berangkat dari Baekjae.

"Astaga, Kyuhyun! Aku rindu sekali padanya!" Kyuhyun memutar bola mata malas. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk, tapi Changmin yang menurutnya tidak tahu diri itu benar-benar seorang pemaksa akut.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau temui saja dia? Mengapa kau harus datang ke sini dan memaksaku untuk mendengarkan ocehanmu itu, hah? Aku ini lelah, Shim Changmin. Kau benar-benar…" Sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak dibentuk untuk menjadi orang yang ringan tangan. Pemuda tampan itu lebih memilih untuk memejamkan sebentar matanya kemudian membiarkan Changmin untuk melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mungkin mengabaikanku. Iya kan, Kyu? Hahaha! Sahabatku yang terbaik, aku cinta padamu." Changmin si tidak tahu malu yang kembali membuat Kyuhyun harus menghela nafas karena memeluknya sembarangan.

"Nah, dengarkan ceritaku lagi, arraseo?"

"Terserahmu sajalah." Changmin tersenyum sumringah.

"Aku berencana untuk pergi ke Silla lagi bersama aboeji. Kudengar lusa adalah perayaan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Pestanya akan dilangsungkan bersamaan dengan pesta rakyat untuk memperkenalkan dia secara resmi. Beruntung petinggi kerajaan yang beraliansi dengan Silla juga diundang sehingga aku punya alasan untuk pergi dengan aboeji." Kyuhyun terdiam. Tapi Changmin tidak mempehatikannya dan semakin bersemangat untuk bercerita.

"Bisa kau bayangkan, Kyu? Akan secantik apa Lee Sungmin itu nantinya? Astaga! Tanpa riasan apapun saja dia sudah sangat cantik bak bidadari, apalagi dengan sedikit tambahan perona pipi! Ahhhh! Neomu Yeppeo!" Changmin menatap langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menerawang, mengabaikan dengusan Kyuhyun yang mendadak kesal.

"Selain itu, Kyu—

"Geumanhae! Berhenti sampai di sana. Kau harus kembali ke Baekjae sekarang juga!" Kyuhyun memasang wajah datar andalannya, membuang muka dan tidak mau melihat wajah Changmin yang terkejut karena ia membentak tiba-tiba. Pangeran kedua Baekjae itu tampak tidak terima.

"T-tapi, Kyu—

"Kembali sekarang, Chwang! Aku ingin tidur."

Kyuhyun tanpa berniat untuk menatap Changmin lagi segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut, bersikap seolah ia benar-benar akan tidur. Dan Changmin yang sudah tidak mempunyai pilihan lain lagi akhirnya mengalah dan melangkah keluar dari pavilliun Kyuhyun meninggalkan Joseon untuk kembali ke Baekjae.

Sepeninggal Changmin, tak seorang pun tahu bahwa Putra Mahkota Joseon itu tidak benar-benar terlelap, bahkan kedua obsidiannya masih terbuka lebar dan cerah menatap tajam ke arah jendela yang tertutup rapat. Tampak mulai memikirkan segala perkataan Changmin yang ternyata dengan diam-diam ia serap. Sebuah seringai liar pun perlahan mulai muncul dengan tipis di satu sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Ratuku, Kenapa kau terlihat begitu gelisah?" Youngwoon menghampiri Jungsoo yang duduk di seberangnya. Mengusap lembut bahu istrinya yang terlihat begitu gelisah itu dan sesekali meremas tangannya yang ia genggam.

"Jungsoo-ah, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini." Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu memaksakan senyumnya kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya sedikit gugup. Lusa adalah hari ulang tahun sekaligus hari dimana kita akan memperkenalkan Sungminnie secara resmi kepada rakyat. Kau tahu sendiri kan Youngwoon-ah, ada begitu banyak rumor tentang putri kita yang beredar bahkan sampai ke kerajaan tetangga. Aku… Aku hanya takut, rakyat tidak bisa menerimanya. Tapi aku lebih takut jika penolakan itu nantinya akan berdampak pada kesehatan Sungminnie. Dia sangat rapuh. Putriku sangat rapuh. Youngwoon-ah, tolong lakukan sesuatu…" Jungsoo membalas genggaman tangan Youngwoon dengan sangat erat, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Tapi setelah melihat suaminya tersenyum dengan sangat tampan, ia merasa menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?" Jungsoo mengangguk. Youngwoon tersenyum lagi.

"Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada putri kita. Kita sudah membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang selama ini, bahkan tidak pernah tega untuk memarahinya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan putriku menerima kebencian dari rakyatnya sendiri? Aku akan lebih baik turun takhta jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Karena itu, kumohon tenanglah, Jungsoo-ah dan biarkan Rajamu ini yang mengurus semuanya." Youngwoon menarik Jungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan wanita itu bersandar sepenuhnya padanya.

"Terima kasih. Akhirnya aku tahu mengapa selama ini uri Sungminnie selalu pergi padamu terlebih dahulu setiap kali dia membuat masalah." Jungsoo tertawa hingga membuat Youngwoon merengut lucu.

"Tapi dia selalu memanggilmu saat sakit dan saat senang." Katanya dengan cemburu. Jungsoo semakin mengencangkan tawanya, membuat para pengawal serta dayang ratu di luar ruangan juga ikut tersenyum dengan kemesraan mereka. Sungguh beruntung negeri ini memiliki penguasa yang bijaksana dan harmonis seperti mereka. Hanya dengan berbekalkan Raja yang bijaksana dan tegas namun berhati lembut, serta Ratu yang ramah serta murah senyum dan juga dewasa sudah cukup untuk membuat kerajaan Silla tidak berkekurangan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang biarkan aku memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Sungmin bisa memukau rakyat Silla. Aku akan mengubahnya menjadi seorang putri yang sesungguhnya." Dan percayalah, saat Yang Mulia Ratu berkata seperti itu, maka itulah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yuhuuuu! Next Chap is up! Apa kabar kalian semuaa? Pasti udah pada lupa deh sama ff buluk yang satu ini. Iyakaann? Hehehe..

Gapapa deh, kalau lupa baca lagi aja dari awal hahahaha...

Sipp! Review yaaa...

Makasihh ^.~


	4. Chapter 4

**Gongju-nim**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS, Typo(s), DLDR, NO COPAST**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

Pagi itu, saat matahari masih mengintip dengan malu-malu dari balik persembunyiannya, Dayang Jang dan juga dayang-dayang yang lain sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai bahan dan peralatan yang baru saja diantarkan dari Pavilliun Ratu. Semua barang itu adalah milik Sungmin, yang akan dipakai esok hari pada puncak acara. Ada banyak sekali Hanbok sutera dengan kualitas terbaik, juga perhiasan serta sepatu yang khusus dibuatkan hanya untuk Sungmin.

"Dayang Jang, harus kita apakan semua barang ini? Acara baru akan dimulai besok tapi Wangbi-Mama sudah mengirimkan semuanya pagi-pagi buta begini. Hahh… Bahkan Gongju-nim juga masih terlelap." Itu adalah salah satu dayang bawahan Jang Su Mi, dayang yang paling senang mengeluhkan apapun yang ia kerjakan. Dayang Jang melayangkan tatapan tajam.

"Kau ini! Jangan hanya memberi olahraga mulutmu itu, beri olahraga juga kaki dan tanganmu agar kau tidak terlalu banyak mengeluh. Aku pusing setiap kali mendengar kau menggerutu." Dayang Jang mengibaskan tangannya, memberi perintah agar dayang itu segera pergi dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Tapi, Dayang Jang—

"Yak! Pergi atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada Yang Mulia!" Dayang Jang melotot garang, membuat dayang bawahannya itu mengkerut takut lalu terpaksa pergi dengan mulut yang dikerucutkan hampir menyerupai mulut bebek.

"Heran sekali. Bagaimana dia bisa lolos dan bekerja di tempat ini?" Dayang Jang berdecak sebentar kemudian segera bergegas mengangkat masuk kotak perhiasan yang sempat ia anggurkan karena menanggapi ocehan tidak penting bawahannya ke dalam pavilliun Sungmin.

Setelah semuanya sudah dimasukkan dan dipastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal di luar, Dayang Jang mulai memilah-milah dan memasukan semuanya ke dalam lemari penyimpanan. Ia harus memastikan semuanya lengkap dan sempurna agar besok Tuan Putrinya tidak mengalami kesulitan, besok adalah hari yang penting untuk Sungmin, Raja dan Ratu serta seluruh rakyat kerajaan ini, tidak boleh ada kecacatan sekecil apapun, setidaknya itulah perintah yang diberikan Ratu Jungsoo padanya melalui catatan yang diberikan oleh pengawal tadi.

Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk berkutat dengan semua barang-barang itu hingga akhirnya Dayang Jang bisa bernafas lega. Ia sudah menyelesaikan semuanya dengan tangannya sendiri dan sekarang ia harus segera kembali ke kamar Sungmin untuk membangunkan gadis manja itu.

"Yang Mulia, bangunlah. Yang Mulia memiliki jadwal pukul 8 pagi ini dengan Wangbi."

"Eunghh…"

"Yang Mulia… Yang Mu—

"Astaga, Dayang Jang! Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi. Ini masih pukul 6, iya kan? Bangunkan aku setengah jam lagi saja." Sungmin membalik tubuhnya dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala. Dayang Jang menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia… Wangbi—

"Haish! Eomma pasti akan mengerti kalau kita terlambat. Astaga! Biarkan aku tidur." Sungmin berdecak kesal. Ia masih sangat mengantuk tapi Dayang Jang tidak mau mengerti dirinya, ia menjadi kesal sendiri. Dayang Jang yang sudah disela dua kali seperti itu akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengalah.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"Haish! Dayang Jang, kita ini sudah sangat terlambat. Kalau eomma sampai marah padaku bagaimana?" Sungmin berjalan tergopoh-gopoh di depan rombongannya menuju pavilliun Ratu, ia sudah cukup terlambat dari perjanjiannya dengan Permaisuri karena ia yang sulit sekali dibangunkan dan sekarang ia berusaha untuk melimpahkan kekesalannya pada Dayang Jang yang berada di belakangnya hingga membuat dayang kesayangannya itu hanya bisa diam menundukkan kepala merasa serba salah.

Ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan pavilliun Ratu, Permaisuri Jungsoo terlihat sudah menunggu di taman lengkap dengan barisan rombongannya juga dan melihat itu Sungmin hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati, ia pasti tidak akan selamat dari amukan eommanya kali ini.

"Eomma~~" Sungmin berjalan mendekati sang eomma dan memanggil dengan suara imut andalannya, berharap wanita yang menjadi ibu dari seluruh negeri itu tidak akan marah dan mau memaklumi kelakuannya. Sungmin sudah harap-harap cemas ketika Jungsoo tidak juga berbalik, namun ketika wanita itu akhirnya tersenyum hangat, ia segera membuang jauh-jauh rasa cemasnya.

"Anak nakal! Kenapa lama sekali, huh?" Tapi ternyata tidak berlangsung lama. Jungsoo tanpa aba-aba menarik telinga kanan Sungmin untuk memberinya jeweran kasih sayang.

"A-aduhh… Eomma sakit…"

"Anak nakal! Kau tega membuat eommamu menunggu, huh?"

"E-ehhh! Mian, eommaaa! A-aku terlambat bangun karena begadang semalaman…" Sungmin berusaha mencari pembelaan atas dirinya, ia juga merasa sedikit malu dihukum di depan banyak orang begitu tapi sepertinya ia mencari alasan yang salah, terbukti dari semakin kuatnya jeweran yang diterima oleh telinganya.

"Anak perempuaaaannn! Sungminnieee, untuk apa kau begadang semalaman? Aigooo!" Jungsoo melepas jepitan jarinya pada telinga Sungmin, memindahkan untuk memijat pelan keningnya. Berpura-pura pusing melihat tingkah putrinya. Ya, berpura-pura karena tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah tega memarahi putri kecilnya itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi panic Sungmin karena menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan.

"A-aku… E-eh, aduhh… E-eomma kemarin aku menolong ikan koi di kolam, dia terluka jadi aku memasukkannya ke dalam ember dan membawanya ke kamarku. A-aku bermain seharian dengannya. J-jadi aku terlambat tidur dan akhirnya terlambat bangun juga." Dengan tetap memasang wajah marahnya, Jungsoo mengamati tingkah Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk putrinya itu karena lihatlah, wajah memelas yang memerah menahan tangis itu sungguh tidak pernah gagal membuat orang lain gemas hingga ingin menggigitnya.

"Eomma…"

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Sebaiknya kita bergegas karena kita sudah sangat terlambat, Dayang Ma pasti sudah menunggu terlalu lama hanya untuk meriasmu." Jungsoo mengibaskan tangannya dan berkata dengan santai, membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar memelototkan matanya.

"E-eomma bilang apa?" Berharap telinganya salah mendengar tapi melihat Jungsoo yang hanya melirik sedikit, Sungmin menjadi ingin benar-benar menangis sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau!" serunya spontan. Jungsoo menghela nafas, Sungmin itu keras kepalanya sama seperti Youngwoon. Sekali tidak suka maka selamanya akan tetap tidak suka, tapi rencana yang satu ini tidak boleh gagal. Dengan pelan Jungsoo menggeleng, ia sudah berjanji akan menjadikan Sungmin sempurna di hari istimewanya besok, dan semua dimulai dari tahap ini.

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu, ingat? Hari ulang tahunmu akan menjadi pesta rakyat juga, Min. Kau akan dikenalkan pada rakyat secara resmi besok, sebagai Putri Mahkota dari kerajaan ini, satu-satunya pewaris Silla. Pendampingmu kelak lah yang akan mengambil alih peran pada negeri ini. Akan ada banyak sekali undangan yang datang dari berbagai kerajaan yang masih beraliansi dengan kita, tapi bukan itu. Eomma hanya tidak mau kau mendapat celaan di hari besarmu sendiri, eomma hanya ingin melindungimu, sayang." Sungmin tertunduk sedih. Ternyata eommanya memikirkan ia lebih banyak dari yang pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Tingkahnya selama ini ternyata juga sudah mengambil terlalu besar proporsi di pikiran eommanya, hingga wanita itu sekarang harus berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak mendapat hinaan dari orang lain lagi. Sungmin menjadi sedih karenanya.

"Apa aku sungguh sangat memalukan, eomma?" Jungsoo tahu pikiran putrinya, karena itu akhirnya ia menempatkan satu pelukan hangat pada anak gadisnya itu dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tidak ada satu makhluk pun di dunia ini yang akan eomma biarkan hidup dengan tenang jika ia berani mengucapkan kata-kata itu untukmu." Jungsoo mengusap wajah Sungmin dengan penuh kelembutan dan kehati-hatian, ia tidak akan membiarkan kuku jarinya sekalipun melukai kerapuhan putri tercintanya. Sungmin adalah permata yang ia jaga dengan segenap jiwanya.

"Kau tahu betapa kau sangat berharga bagi kami, Minnie-ah? Kerajaan ini sekalipun tidak akan ada artinya jika tanpa kehadiranmu. Eomma dan aboeji sanggup melepaskan apapun selama itu untuk kebahagiaanmu. Kami akan menjadi gila jika kau tersakiti sedikit saja. Eomma bahkan sanggup mengangkat pedang jika ada satu jari yang berniat untuk merusakmu." Sungmin menitikkan air matanya. Terharu dengan sangat dalam pada perkataan sang eomma.

"Karena itu, biarkan eomma melakukan semua ini. Setelah semuanya selesai, eomma janji eomma tidak akan memaksakan apapun padamu lagi. Jadi, ayo buat semua rakyatmu terpana untuk pertama kalinya!" Jungsoo tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Sungmin kemudian menarik tangan putrinya itu berjalan keluar pavilliun menuju pemandian air panas khusus anggota kerajaan yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

Sungmin jarang ke tempat itu karena ia memang tidak suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau wanita. Ia bahkan bisa dibilang benci dengan segala jenis perawatan dan juga kosmetik. Ia hanya akan memakai perona pipi dan bibir jika ada yang mendesak dan sekarang ia tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mengelak.

Dan ia pada akhirnya harus berakhir di tempat yang ia kutuk ini. Menanggalkan satu persatu helai kain yang membalut tubuhnya, dan pasrah berada di bawah genangan air hangat yang sudah disiapkan khusus hanya untuknya.

"Yang Mulia, silahkan pakai garam mandi ini. Ini akan membuat kulit Yang Mulia terlihat lebih bersinar dan halus." Seorang dayang menyodorkan sebatang garam mandi berbentuk bunga pada Sungmin dan dengan berat hati ia menerima dan menggunakannya.

"Yang Mulia, hamba akan membilas rambut yang mulia." Mengangguk sekali dan membiarkan dayang yang lain menyentuh rambutnya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Sudah bersih. Silahkan naik agar hamba bisa memoleskan pasta bengkoang ini pada anda, Yang Mulia." Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar dayang yang satu dan dayang yang lain bergantian melapor padanya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Lakukan saja sesuka kalian."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam Sungmin berada di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi uap hangat ini, untung tidak terlalu panas jadi ia masih bisa bernafas dengan normal sampai sekarang. Sungmin melirik ke samping, ia sedang dalam posisi telungkup karena para dayang sedang membalurkan minyak yang entah apa itu ke tubuhnya sambil memijat-mijatnya lembut.

Sungmin disuruh berbalik dan ia merasa canggung sehingga ia hanya menatap langit-langit dengan pikiran penuh akan pesta rakyat besok.

Bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak mengecewakan eommanya yang sudah bekerja keras mempersiapkan semua untuknya? Ia takut membuat kesalahan besok. Semua orang juga tahu ia terkenal urakan dan ceroboh, bagaimana kalau besok ia membuat kekacauan dan berakhir dengan membuat malu keluarganya?

Sungmin ingin berpikir lagi, tapi sebuah tangan yang bergerak menyentuh wajahnya membuat ia tidak bisa untuk tidak berusaha menyingkirkan tangan itu dari wajahnya.

"Jangan pegang!"

Sungmin melotot. Niatnya ingin terlihat seram malah membuat dayang yang dimarahinya itu menjadi gemas hingga terkekeh.

"Yang Mulia, ini bagus agar kulit wajah anda kencang dan kulit mati juga akan terangkat nantinya." Sungmin mendengus. Ia tahu sekarang kalau tidak akan ada lagi dayang yang takut padanya. Eommanya tadi sudah menjewernya di depan mereka semua.

"Ya, baiklah." Pasrahnya.

.

.

.

Ritual kecantikan itu baru selesai ketika menjelang sore. Sungmin yang lelah dipersilahkan tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya agar besok dapat kembali fit. Dayang Jang setia mengekor di belakang Tuan Putrinya ketika mereka berjalan untuk kembali ke pavilliun putri mahkota.

"Dayang Jang, aku akan tidur sampai besok. Jadi jangan biarkan ada yang menggangguku, arraseo?" Dayang Jang sempat ingin protes karena Sungmin harus makan malam tapi ia langsung ingat kalau Dayang Ma tadi memberitahunya bahwa Sungmin malam ini harus puasa karena siang tadi ia sudah diberi sebuah ramuan demi kelancaran acara besok.

"Ne, Yang Mulia."

Dayang Jang masih mengiringi langkah Sungmin sampai mereka tiba di pavilliun. Seperti perintah Putri Mahkota itu, Dayang Jang segera membereskan perlengkapan tidurnya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat begitu Sungmin merebahkan diri. Ia akan berjaga sepanjang malam di depan pintu bersama dayang yang lain demi menjaga tidur berkualitas Sungmin.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Dan hari ini seluruh bagian istana disibukkan dengan persiapan terakhir untuk menyambut pesta ulang tahun Putri Silla yang juga akan menjadi pesta rakyat dimana ia akan diperkenalkan secara resmi kepada seluruh rakyat Silla.

Di pavilliun Putri Mahkota, tepatnya di dalam kamar sang Putri, beberapa dayang berdiri dengan siaga sambil berbaris. Ada yang bertugas memegang hiasan kepala Sungmin, ada yang khusus memegang sabuknya yang cantik, ada yang memegang sepatu kulitnya dan ada yang khusus berdiri di sisinya untuk memakaikan hanbok di tubuhnya.

Sungmin berdiri menghadap cermin panjang dengan kedua tangan direntangkan. Dua dayang lalu bergegas memasangkan hanbok melewati kedua tangannya. Baju itu sangat cantik dengan bahan yang khusus dibeli hanya untuk acara ini.

Satu orang lagi sibuk menata rambutnya yang panjang dan halus, lalu digulung dan diberikan hiasan agar penampilannya semakin menawan.

Tidak lupa untuk membubuhkan bedak, perona pipi dan gincu agar ia tidak tampil terlalu polos meski semua orang sudah mengakui kecantikannya yang alami.

Sungmin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia sudah siap dan ini adalah hasil kerja keras eommanya yang memilih untuk menyiapkan sendiri segala keperluannya untuk pesta rakyat ini. Sungmin tersenyum tipis, dia cantik, sangat cantik. Tapi dia merasa kalau yang terlihat di cermin itu bukan dirinya.

"Yang Mulia, sepatu anda."

Sungmin menunduk melihat seorang dayang sedang berlutut di bawahnya untuk memakaikannya sepatu kulit yang bagus dan mahal. Seluruh Silla ini miliknya termasuk apapun yang ada di dalamnya, itulah yang coba eommanya buktikan dengan memberikan sepatu dari kulit rusa bertanduk pedang yang sudah langka itu.

Sungmin mengangangkat satu persatu kakinya dan berhasil memakai sepatunya dengan sempurnya. Ini adalah yang terbaik. Dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya, semua yang disiapkan Leeteuk untuknya adalah yang terbaik.

"Terima kasih."

Sungmin menegakkan kepala ketika ia dituntun untuk keluar dari kamar menuju pavilliun utama untuk pergi ke istana utama. Rakyatnya sudah menunggu lengkap dengan para tamu undangan dari berbagai kerajaan di semenanjung Korea ini.

Sungmin sampai di depan pavilliun dan melihat sebuah tandu yang ditarik oleh dua ekor kuda jantan sudah menunggunya, lengkap dengan para pengawal dan seorang jendral.

"Silahkan masuk, Yang Mulia." Dayang Jang membantu Sungmin untuk naik ke dalam tandu dan mengiringi setiap langkahnya menuju istana utama.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Heuhh... Ini cerita udah setahun ga dilanjut hehehe maaf yaaaaaa...

Semoga masih ingat, tapi kalau ga ingat baca lagi aja dari awal:))

Oh iya, follow akun wattpad aku ya **pullbiejoys137** ada cerita baru kyumin juga di sana!

Jangan lupa review ini juga!


End file.
